Please Remember Me
by Storms-Are-My-Nature
Summary: Just some Janto fluff/angst... not quite sure which! Songfic - Jack discovers a new talent of our favourite Teaboy's...


**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates recently... real life was being horrible (computer blew up, had to wait ten days to get it fixed... then all over the country for Christmas... not fun). **

**BUT! I did buy JB's two albums... which made me a happy bunny indeed! And I just thought of this little fic. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you all had a good Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: -checks diary- No, apparently I don't own Torchwood. Or 'Please Remember Me'.**

Jack strolled into the tourist office above the Torchwood Hub, expecting to see Ianto, and frowned in confusion.

"Ianto?" he called.

No answer.

Jack's frown grew deeper. He parted the bead curtain and checked in the back.

No sign of the Welshman.

Biting his upper lip, the captain noticed that Ianto's car keys were gone. Surely Ianto hadn't gone home without him? Certainly not without telling him.

Jack hurried back down into the main Hub, fidgeting impatiently in the lift, and raced across to Toshiko's old workstation.

He took a moment to touch the computer and remember, before tapping into the tracking system.

All Torchwood employees had a tracker on their mobile phone, something they were never without, so it only took Jack a moment to locate Ianto.

"The Royal Hall..." he murmured, before grabbing his coat and heading off to the SUV.

Jack screeched to a halt in a parking space a hundred feet from the music hall itself. He leapt out and strode down the wet pavement and through the swing doors.

Inside was crowded and hot – not to mention noisy. A stage was lit up with a single spotlight, and a singer was crooning into a microphone.

Jack was even more confused. What was _Ianto_ doing in here? The Ianto he knew wasn't the type.

Something had to be up.

Maybe the best thing to do would be to sit and watch. He'd be sure to notice any trouble.

He leant against the bar in the corner. The bartender, a buxom redhead, came bustling over.

Normally, Jack wouldn't have passed up the chance for a bit of flirting, but he was far too worried about Ianto to waste time teasing the girl.

"Just water for me, thanks," he said distractedly, glancing around the buzzing room.

The redhead looked distinctly disappointed, not to mention insulted, and slammed the glass down.

Jack paid just as the next act came on stage.

"Now introducing... a Mr. Ianto Jones!" the presenter announced.

Jack's head whipped round to see Ianto stepping into the spotlight, dressed in jeans and a dress-shirt, and the backing track (Jack guessed it was on a CD) started up.

Ianto licked his lips nervously, and opened his mouth.

_"__When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That'__s where your journey start__s."_

Jack didn't recognize the tune, but he was captivated by Ianto's voice. There wasn't any real word to describe it, but it was amazing. Fair enough, maybe he was just _slightly_ biased... but did that really matter?

_"__You'__ll find better love__  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me."_

Jack felt tears prickle behind his eyes. It felt like Ianto was singing it just to him. He hastily wiped at his eyes and hoped nobody had noticed.

_"__Just like the waves down by the shore  
We'__re gonna keep on coming back__ for more  
'__cause we don't ever wanna stop__  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top."_

Just then, Ianto spotted Jack by the bar, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He blushed slightly, and looked away, but carried on singing.

_"__You'__ll find better love__  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me."_

This time, Ianto met his eyes on purpose, and didn't break his gaze. Jack's drink lay forgotten.

_"__Remember me when you'__re out walkin'__  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Or late at night when you'__re not sleepin' (_Jack smiled slightly at this line.)

_And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can'__t hurt you anymor__e._

_You'__ll find better love__  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me."_

As the last note faded away, Jack found himself whispering softly, "_I will_."

**Sorry if that was bad – I'm too tired to tell! – and let me know what you think. I should be in bed by now, and am dead on my feet! ****I might do it over tomorrow, on a re-read. **

**Love to you all! **


End file.
